UCC The Order
Archive The Order The Order is a group of ever vigilant warriors of Law. They exist to uphold the highest ideals of law and good. These ideal would normally be accepted in the society of Norrik but what sets the Order out is how they peruse their ideals, Law, they say, exists for a reason, without law there is only chaos which will inevitably destroy everything civilization has achieved. They see any misdeed as something to be punished severely and in many cases mortally. A member may walk down the street and find a person stealing for food. In this case the guard might fine him and make him give the food back a member of the order will take a finger. “All criminals must be given a reminder, any man can recover from the loss of money but no man can recover from the loss of a limb.” Is a famous saying within the Order. This Organization of the Order is split in two primary groups, the first being the Seekers. The Seekers are detailed with finding evil in all its forms, from a simple criminal gang to the leader of a necromantic cult, so they can report to the other sect, the Inquisitors. The Inquisitors are the heavily armored fist of the order, the combat all evil they find with an unequaled righteous fury and dedication most can never match. The process of joining the order is long and arduous process, many are invited by other members at a young age (around 16) when they show promise at being adept fighters and pure of heart. They are then put through a rigorous training time where they are taught the way of the weapon as well as religious teachings reminding them of the Orders rules, history, and ideals. This process takes at most 2 years and in that time many a weeded out for not being physically or mentally capable. These failures are not reprimanded nor punished; they are just sent back to their families with a moderate sum of money and vow to never speak of the Order to anyone. The Order came to Norrik with the Mitherians. They trace their lineage back to their home country and are seen as merely fanatics of the gods to the ruling powers of the land. The Order reveres the god Ordos and believes they are doing his work. In fact from time to time the Godhimselfshows and Leads the Order in order to help keep the peace and law in the land. The Order has root in many cities of the realm but these presences are just those of monitors. They have a single fortress hidden away in the foot hills of the Blackspear Mountains from here they organize and dispatch all of their surprisingly considerable resources to combat the signs of evil. They take, what most consider, the most zealous approach to removing those they mark as evil. In most cases they will blatantly kill evildoers and leave little evidence behind of who did it. In cases where a high up or well respected official the Order will resort to assassination of the target then use a series of contacts developed by the seekers to spread knowledge of their corruption without exposing themselves. The Order is by no means ill equipped to fight evil. They have special forges in their mountain fortress which craft finely crafted weapons imbued with magic to combat the forces of evil. They also use these forces to create the iconic bone white full plate armor for their Inquisitors. They are users of the white gamut and have found ways to actually focus it to such an extent that they can physically burn someone with a focused power of purity. Though only the most experience Inquisitors have managed to achieve this it is one of the most feared things of about them. The Seeker branch also studies heavily the black gamut in order better understand their foes. There are those of the Order who have fallen into the darkness. These members are fearsome foes and the Order makes sure to stop this from happening or detailing a team of experienced Seekers and Inquisitors to hunt down these defectors. Cpt. Kirik Category:User Created Content